degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Maya Matlin
Maya Matlin is a new freshman (Grade 9) in the second half of Season 11. Maya, who has been living in her sister, Katie's, accomplished shadow her entire life, is ready to carve out an identity of her own when she comes to Degrassi. While Katie is in to Tae Kwan Do and journalism, Maya loves music, and is a virtuoso Cellist. Unafraid to speak her mind and not interested in gaining popularity, this freshman often finds herself in detention. She is friends with Zig Novak and Tori Santamaria. Maya is portrayed by Olivia Scriven. Character History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Maya is first seen in Marisol's car along with older sister, Katie. Katie gives Maya advice and tells her to try to have fun in Degrassi. While looking for the music classroom, Maya runs into Zig Novak, and agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend while he avoids the flirtatious attention of his classmates. The two introduce themselves and Zig invites Maya to The Dot after school. Maya apologizes to Ms. Oh for being late to class and picks up the Cello to play. She over hears Tori and Tristan talking about Zig and asks if they are friends. The two reply and tells Maya to stay away from Zig. Maya is then left confused. While waiting for Katie to pick her up, Maya is on Zig's Facerange page and closes it when Katie notices. Katie tells her not to listen to the gossip and give Zig a chance. At The Dot, Maya asks Zig about the rumors and he tells her about his relationship with Tori. In music class the next day, Maya is confronted by Tori, who spits on her from her trombone. Maya and Tori get into a fight and are sent to Principal Simpson. Maya tells Mr. Simpson that Tori is just jealous. Maya then agrees to help Tori, unknowingly getting them back together. Maya then realizes how much she may actually like Zig. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2) 'Maya asks Katie if she's okay suspecting purging when she catches her going through the fridge.Katie tells her shes fine. Maya believes her and leaves. In 'Can't Tell Me Nothing (2) , Maya catches Katie sneaking pills from their mom’s bottles and promises to not tell on Katie. She just needs to make it through her try out and then she’ll stop taking the pills. Maya is is even more worried about Katie once she gets detention and tells her its a bad idea to run on her leg. Maya greets Katie along with her mom and takes the rest of the pills so Katie can't. In Need You Now (1), 'Maya is seen in the hall with Tori and Zig, as the three go to thier lockers while Tori goes on about Power Sqaud. Maya seems sad when Zig and Tori hug, and annoyed at them being a couple. In 'Need You Now (2), 'She notices Tori sad in her mascot uniform. Maya tells her that she should stand up to Zig, and not let his skateboarding come between her cheerleading. In 'Hollaback Girl (1), she was scene entering the kitchen in the middle of the night to see Katie soaking wet(when Bianca sprayed her with water) and Bianca informing her that her older sister is high on pills. In Hollaback Girl (2), 'Maya interrupts a conversation between Drew and Bianca to deliever the news that Katie has had an overdose. As she walks into school, she can be heard complaining about the fact that she shouldn't have had to come to school given the circumstances. In 'In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Maya feels frustrated in music class where the piece they’ve been assigned is far below her capabilities. Maya tries to practice at home, but Katie is exhausted after her first day at rehab and Maya has to stay quiet. Still disappointed that she’s not at an arts school, Maya’s dad suggests she drop the attitude and talk to Ms. Oh. Maya apologizes to Ms. Oh and asks her to be bumped up to the Grade 11 band, but Ms. Oh won’t consider it for another year. Ms. Oh suggest that Maya study theory instead of playing with the band, and Maya agrees. Trivia *She is the second Maya in the Degrassi Franchise, the first being Maya Goldberg. *Whilst Katie and Maya outwardly appear to be typically rivaling siblings, Maya understands Katie, and does her best to help her. *She has a crush on Zig Novak. *She plays the cello, and intends to play in the New York Philharmonic Orchestra as an adult. *Her Twitter Quotes *Maya (first line; Underneath It All): "Yep, and there's 199 more just like it 'till summer." Katie: "Maya, I know you wanted to go to an arts school, but I promise that you'll like it here." Maya: "Is that an order?" Katie: "Don't worry, you'll have friends in no time." *Maya: "Is high school always this complicated?" Katie: "At least." *"You scoundrel!" *"You were with Bethany, weren't you?!" *"I'd tell them to eat my bow..." *"It's a good thing our house is already wheelchair accessible." Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Freshmen Category:Female Characters Category:Musician Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 12